


an unlikely host

by tongari



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongari/pseuds/tongari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Magic Host Club's grand opening is a runaway success. Tamaki and Kyouya discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unlikely host

**Author's Note:**

> for petronia's request "about nekozawa" which struck so close to my heart

Tamaki was, predictably, furious.

"Really, that is so terribly passé, how can the entire school body fall for it? Look at them! Maman, do you not agree?"

"If it's passé, then _our_ days are numbered," Kyouya said, not looking up from his newspaper. "And you're lapsing into French; stop it."

"I meant the idea! It's been done before! By _me_!"

Kyouya sighed and folded the newspaper. Out of consideration for Tamaki's nerves, he left it on the table such that the headline of BLACK MAGIC HOST CLUB GRAND OPENING A WILD SUCCESS was obscured by a napkin. Upon further consideration he laid another napkin over the accompanying photograph, in which Senior Nekozawa's eerie grin – not without a certain catlike charm of its own, he noted professionally – peered out curiously at the flashing cameras. He had decided it was also best not to show Tamaki the photographs inside the paper, in which some daring girls had whisked off both hood and black wig to the effect that the prince of Ouran's Black Magic Host Club looked very much like the prince of Ouran's (multi-thematic) Host Club. Almost as much as say, Kaoru looked like Hikaru… In his mind there began to sprout countless, nefarious business opportunities.

"I find a little healthy competition never hurts," Kyouya said. "But I admit I'm curious as to the motivation of the Black Magic Club. They've certainly been rather… cloistered… before."

"IT HAD BETTER NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARUHI," Tamaki said.

"Well, he did always have a certain fascination with our Host Club," Kyouya said. "Lurking around corners peering at us, leaving Beelzenefs at our door… Could it be that he's always wanted to join as a member?"

"Non, non, absolutely not! He would scare the patrons away…" Tamaki's voice dragged off into silence.

"Exactly," Kyouya said dryly. "Well. I'll establish diplomatic relationships and hopefully we can organize a field day or something. Two Host Clubs working together – that'll look good. You wouldn't want the rest of the school thinking you didn't like Senior Nekozawa, would you? Very bad press for us. In fact you might want to warm up to him _very very much_, why don't you go talk to the twins about it?"

"Kyouya, your glasses are glinting. Stop it."


End file.
